


(and in time) you'll see the truth

by zayndotcom



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Attempt at Humor, Established Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Kim Yugyeom, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Minor Choi Youngjae/Mark Tuan, Punk Im Jaebum | JB, established jackbum, im trash, jinyoung is only mentioned, yugbam are idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 23:57:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11263701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zayndotcom/pseuds/zayndotcom
Summary: mark looks thrown off, blinking at bambam in mild shock before promptly bursting into high pitched laughter, followed shortly by youngjae. and between the two of them yugyeom's pretty sure his ears will start bleeding any second."stop laughing at me! i was already nervous about getting the piercings in the first place and when jackson walked in looking like someone had just ran over his cat and then started looking at me like he assumed because i was the only one there that i was to be blamed, i nearly started crying!" bambam was whining now, curling up under yugyeom's arm and trying to bury himself in the fabric of his jumper.in which yugyeom is a concerned boyfriend, bambam just really wants those piercings and jackbum make things much more complicated than it needed to be.





	(and in time) you'll see the truth

**Author's Note:**

> this is honestly the stupidest, silliest fic ive ever wrote but im not really sorry about it. i have like four other fics in the work rn but this idea hit me while i was scrolling on twitter today and i wrote this all in one go so sorry about that. 
> 
> i added way too many ships into this fic but sue me i ship them all so ill write them all. 
> 
> this is ridiculous and not to be taken seriously at all (obviously). i hope you enjoy <3
> 
> (will check for errors later, so sorry if it's ugly rn.)

"bambam, i don't think-" 

bambam slaps a hand over yugyeom's mouth before he can say anything, causing the younger boy to yelp and glare at him, but bambam's already trying to disintegrate the other's over-sized body with just the sheer force of his will alone. 

"don't you dare try to talk me out of this, kim yugyeom. if i hear a single protest against my decision i'm dumping your ass  _so quick_..." bambam's rant turns into unintelligible thai and yugyeom doesn't even bother to try and keep up.

in his anger, bambam drops his arm and releases yugyeom's mouth from his palm but yugyeom decides that he would be better off not saying anything until his boyfriend calms off, or at least tires himself out. when the older is done, he turns to look at yugyeom with something akin to betrayal in his eyes- honestly, why is he so dramatic? yugyeom's a little ashamed at how fond he is of this idiot. 

yugyeom opens his mouth to speak, waiting to see if bambam will let him this time and when the other just wags his finger threateningly at him, he assumes it's safe for him to speak, "i'm not trying to talk you out of getting the piercings," he starts and bambam looks triumphant, "i just want to make sure you're one hundred percent sure you want them. remember the place you got them last time, it was so shady and they didn't even do it properly and they got infected and you-"

bambam rolls his eyes, "i know, gyeom, but that won't happen again. i did research this time," bambam slinks his way over to where yugyeom is leaning against the counter in their tiny kitchen, staring up at him with big, round eyes (he's not nearly as intimidating as he thinks when he's not wearing his insoles and yugyeom has nearly a head over him in height- but he is cute.), "it's the same place youngjae got his tattoo last month and hyung said that the tattoo artist was really nice."

yugyeom hums, remembering youngjae's constant praises for said tattoo artist as he showed off his tattoo proudly (also giving jinyoung a heart attack when he saw it, which had been hilarious), he runs his hands over bambam's shoulders and lets his hands come up to cup bambam's neck, thumbs brushing against the two gold piercings bambam has in his left ear. matching piercings on the right side would look nice yugyeom supposes, pinching the skin there with his other hand just the see bambam squirm.

"plus," bambam continues, his own hands resting on yugyeom's chest while he taps an uneven rhythm just above his nipple, "mark is friends with the tattoo artist as well, and mark only has like two friends beside us, and we're great, so he must have a good sense of judgment."

yugyeom huffs a laugh, "sound logic."  

"i know," bambam grins before leaning up and peaking yugyeom's lips sweetly, eyes twinkling mischievously when he leans back. 

unsatisfied, yugyeom pulls the man back in using the hold he has on the smaller's neck, pressing their lips together for longer this time and when bambam's tongue teases against the seal of his lips, causing yugyeom to open his mouth and allowing his tongue to slip in, yugyeom promptly forgets the whole conversation they just had. 

 

 

it's a week later and bambam's appointment at the tattoo and piercing shop is in about five minutes. yugyeom is currently pouting to himself at youngjae and mark's place, staring pitifully at the door bambam had just left through.

"stop pouting, you big baby," youngjae says, dropping coco on the couch beside the younger and yugyeom immediately scoops to small dog up and cuddles her too him, "he'll be back in less than an hour, it'll be fine."

yugyeom doesn't answer him, just presses his face into coco's fur while the dog tries to squirm out of his hold. not even the dog wants to be near him, tragic. 

"your co-dependency honestly worries me," mark pipes up, sitting himself down in the arm chair across from the couch yugyeom is on, like youngjae isn't currently sitting in it- youngjae doesn't seemed to bothered by the extra body on the one person seat, he just shifts slightly to accommodate and wraps an arm around the older's waist to stop him from falling. 

yugyeom remembers when he had someone to cuddle, now all he has is a dog who doesn't even really want to be near him. 

"look who's talking mr. we're-basically-married-but-not-really-because-i'm-too-scared-to-pop-the-question-due-to-my-constant-fear-of-rejection," yugyeom snaps.

mark blinks at the comment, looking unfazed and coco finally breaks free from yugyeom's arms, scampering off the couch and yelping at her parents until youngjae takes pity on her and picks her up, nearly causing all three of them to tumble to the ground. 

mark raises an eyebrow and yugyeom starts pouting again, "sorry," he says, feeling bad now as he plays with the fraying string of his woolen jumper to avoid looking at the oldest, "that was mean and uncalled for."

mark smiles slightly, accepting the apology. youngjae leans forward now, resting his chin on mark's shoulder so he can look at yugyeom, "bambam probably went alone so you wouldn't see him cry again, like he did last time." 

yugyeom frowns more, though he knows youngjae is more than likely right. if there is one thing bambam hates more than being reminded that he is actually short, it's showing weakest in front of others. even when it's yugyeom who literally knows bambam better than anyone. but knowing this fact doesn't make yugyeom feel any less pouty, he still wanted to be there to hold bambam's hand while he was getting his piercings. 

yugyeom flops back in the chair, brushing imaginary dog hair from his sleeve as he pretends to not be counting down the minutes until bambam gets back, only halfheartedly watching mark and youngjae trying not to commit homicide as they play mario cart against each other. he imagines how much bambam would laugh at youngjae trying to tear mark's hair out in effort to distract him from the game and god- maybe they are too co-dependent... oh well, it works for them. 

it's been about twenty minutes since bambam left when the door to mark and youngjae's apartment slams open and the thud of shoes being thrown off and abandoned sounds over youngjae's victory yells. yugyeom springs up from where he was slumped against the cushions, head snapping to the entrance where bambam is standing looking like he just ran the whole way from the piercing shop to here. 

"bam?" yugyeom asks as bambam pants while shoving off his jacket and scarf, letting them drop to the floor, "what are you doing home so early?" his question goes ignored as bambam stomps into the lounge, his printed kitten socks sliding against the wooden floor kind of throwing off his intimidation act but he powers through.

"excuse me?" he all but yells and yugyeom would wince at the volume but youngjae has been shouting near constantly for the past twenty minutes so he's mostly numb to loud noises at the moment. 

the other men turn their heads at the yelling, looking shocked to see bambam home so early but before anyone can question him, he's continuing, "why didn't any one warn me that the piercing guy was so..." bambam trials off, biting his lip and blushing and yugyeom narrows his eyes, is bambam-  _bambam_ \- getting bashful? about someone else? 

"i know jackson's a looker," mark teases and yugyeom frowns harder, "but i didn't expect this from a taken man, bambam, have some self-control. your boyfriend is right there." 

before yugyeom could get worried that bambam was planning to break up with him to elope with this so called  _jackson_  bambam scoffs loudly, bashfulness no where to be seen as drops into the couch beside yugyeom, patting the frown away from his face. 

"no you fool, i mean that you should have told me he was so... scary," bambam says looking, oh, he was embarrassed. 

mark looks thrown off, blinking at bambam in mild shock before promptly bursting into high pitched laughter, followed shortly by youngjae. and between the two of them yugyeom's pretty sure his ears will start bleeding any second. 

"stop laughing at me! i was already nervous about getting the piercing in the first place and when jackson walked in looking like someone had just ran over his cat and then started looking at me like he assumed because i was the only one there that i was to be blamed, i nearly started crying!" bambam was whining now, curling up under yugyeom's arm and trying to bury himself in the fabric of his jumper. 

this caused mark and youngjae to laugh even harder, tears running down both their faces. mark had long since fallen off the chair and was clutching his stomach as he rolled around on the floor, getting closer every second to crushing coco underneath him as the dog darted around his body. youngjae's mouth was opened so wide that yugyeom felt uncomfortably acquaintanced with the inner workings of the older's insides and his laugh was so booming that yugyeom swore the windows were vibrating from the sound. all while bambam continued to whine and cry at them to shut up and leave him alone, blaming the other two for this entire situation. 

youngjae and mark show no signs of calming down, both gasping for breath and every time they look at each other they just repeat, " _jackson_ ," before dissolving into giggles again. yugyeom getting mildly worried about them, they surely can't be getting enough oxygen with the amount of laughing and gasping that's happened. though, he's not worried enough to actively do something to help or stop the situation, just enough that if one of them were to pass out he wouldn't feel guilty because he had done his share of 'caring' required. 

"ugh, you are both useless," bambam glares, pushing himself off the couch and pulling yugyeom along with him, making his way out of the room, "when you ask me to plan your wedding i'm gonna make it the _worse_ wedding you have ever seen because i hate you both," he shoves his arms into the sleeve of his pea-coat and wraps the scarf angrily around his neck, "i hope you're ready for a blue and orange colour scheme- or maybe a winter wonder land, in  _june_." 

the men on the ground ignore him, mumbling nonsense to each other between snickers and bambam huffs, grabbing yugyeom's hand and pulling them out into the hallway where they shove their feet into their shoes. bambam beings pulling yugyeom's coat around him, barely giving him a second to get his last shoe on before his arms are being pulled into the sleeves and a scarf is wrapped almost too tightly around his neck. yugyeom's never had his coat buttoned up so angrily before. 

"i am capable of dressing myself, bam," yugyeom says, slightly amused as he watches bambam pull open the front door, yelling curses at mark and youngjae who continue to laugh to themselves in the other room, as he ignores yugyeom's comment.  without turning back bambam links their fingers together, cold breeze instantly turning the skin on yugyeom's cheeks and nose pink and drags them out of the house, door slamming shut behind him. 

"so," yugyeom says, swinging their arms like bambam isn't about burst into tears due to loss of pride, "did you get the piercings?" 

with the force of the slap bambam delivered to his chest, yugyeom was lucky his coat is so heavily padded. 

 

 

the walk home cools bambam off a bit, allowing him to tell yugyeom the full story when they are sitting down to eat dinner in the kitchen. 

yugyeom presses his lips together, trying desperately not to smile, "so you're telling me that you went in, took one look at the tattoo artist yelling at some guy with flowers, got glared at, called them and lied saying that you couldn't make it and then what? immediately ran back to mark and youngjae's place." 

bambam slurps down the rest of his ramen, placing down his chopsticks as he swallows, "yes," he says, not looking very ashamed anymore. 

yugyeom laughs now, shaking his head in disbelief. what a goof, who even is bambam? bambam bits his lip, blushing slightly but doesn't seem nearly as mad as he did when youngjae and mark were laughing at him. probably because he knows yugyeom is laughing from a place of love and fondness, and not at him. the two younger men also had no idea what was so funny about the situation to get them laughing so hard, considering they hadn't even heard the full story before they lost it. 

"how did you know that the 'scary eyebrow moles guy' was the one who was going to give you the piercings?" yugyeom asks after he finishes off his own dinner, getting up to clean the dishes. 

"becuase yugyeommie~," bambam's whining again and yugyeom tries not to find it cute as he smiles into the sink, "only like two people work there, and they work on rotation. plus, he had tons of tattoos. what tattoo artist doesn't have tons of tattoos? also his lip was pierced." 

yugyeom hums, dropping the empty bowls in to the warm water, "can't argue with that logic," he says, "want to try again tomorrow, i'll go with you this time." 

"ah, yugyeom-ah" bambam coos from behind him, his voice closer than before, "are you going to protect me from the big, scary punk man?" arms wrap around his waist and a body presses up against his back, "you're too good to me." 

yugyeom doesn't bother to try and conceal his eye roll, bambam's chin digging into his shoulder as he tries to look over it and at him, "you  _love_ ~ me." 

"get off, shorty, i'm trying to do house work here," yugyeom says, rolling his shoulders so bambam's head slips off. 

"stop denying our  _love_ , babe," yugyeom can hear bambam's pout and the hands around his waist tighten, the pet name definitely does not make his heart flutter and his cheeks flush.  

"i'm not," yugyeom admits, "i'm just trying to make sure we don't live in filth, jinyoung nearly kicked us out of our own home last time he was here." 

bambam laughs loudly, dropping his arms as he steps back, "ha, loser. you just admitted to loving me. i win," a smack is delivered to yugyeom's ass, "be ready for one o' clock tomorrow, kay?" 

yugyeom sighs while bambam's manic laughter echos in the distance, questioning why he actually loves such a child. 

 

 

"so this is the place," yugyeom says, the grip bambam has on his hand is so tight yugyeom's afraid he's cutting off circulation. 

it's cold outside and yugyeom just really wants to be inside and away from the biting wind, but bambam apparently wants to stare at the front of the shop for a few more moments so yugyeom stays with him, allowing the older to try and gather his confidence. the entrance to the shop is chic and cool (which is ironically the name of the shop- kind of stupid but yugyeom can appreciate the alliteration), nothing like the place bambam had got his piercings last time where yugyeom suspects they might have been doing _things_ illegally. bambam- who would spend thousands on clothes if he had the money, decided to get his ears pierced in some back alley because ' _the deal was too good to pass up_ '. yugyeom really doesn't understand how bambam's mind works sometimes. thank god this place looks much cleaner and more  _legal_ than the last. 

"i'm ready," bambam finally says, likes he's going to war and not just getting two holes punched into his ear. 

with that they walk in, the door making a ringing sound as they come through it. bambam's praying under his breath for the 'scary eyebrow moles guy' to be off work as the door shuts behind him and voices ring out throughout the front room, stopping his mantra. 

"i swear to god, if you don't stop-" 

the voice is coming from a connecting room at the top of the shop and bambam freezes at the sound before pulling harshly at yugyeom's arm, " _it's him_ ," he hisses and makes like he's about to run back out through the door but yugyeom stops him. he's kind of curious as the how intimidating this guy has to be to have bambam so scared of him just after the first encounter. 

a man with floppy light brown hair, big eyes and a puppy like expression all but skips into the room, holding a bouquet of flowers in his hand as he giggles, "these are mine now, hyung~"

yugyeom raises his eyebrows, surely this can't be the guy bambam was talking about. this man looks like the least intimidating person he's ever seen- and he's including youngjae on this list. he's about to mention this fact to bambam when a hand slaps his arm, "not him, idiot," bambam snaps lowly, "him!"

another man enters the room and oh- yeah, yugyeom now understands what bambam was talking about earlier.  this new guy  _screams_ scary punk who'll mug you and then laugh while you cry in fear- from the slicked back black as his soul hair, to the studs covering his ears and the one in his lower lip, leather jacket rolled up at the sleeves to show off forearms littered with tattoos, jeans ripped at the knees before they spill into ruffed up doc martens. the man had the same type of intensity that jinyoung carried when yugyeom had first met him; until the younger realised behind all of the judgment filled glares and sassy comments jinyoung was just as much of a dork and softy as the rest of them. this guy- presumably _jackson_ \- didn't give off those same vibes and the scowl currently on his face isn't making things any better as he stomps up to the human puppy, arm out stretched.  

to his credit, human puppy doesn't look scared at all, he must have a stronger heart than himself and bambam, who are both seconds away from pissing themselves and then high tailing it out of there and probably moving out of korea in fear of ever seeing _jackson_  again. 

"do you see what i mean," bambam whisper-yells, gesturing vaguely to the two men on the other side of the room, "do you think i want  _that guy_ any where close to my face with  _needles_?" bambam's voice is almost shrill now and yugyeom shushes him hurriedly.

"be quiet," he hisses, wrapping an arm around bambam and slowly backing them towards the door, "i don't think they've noticed us, we might be able to get away."

"but my piercings," bambam whines, though he isn't stopping the retreat and the protest sounds halfhearted at best.

"we could always go back to the alley, they didn't get _that_ infected last time. i mean, you still have your ear?" yugyeom suggests and bambam furrows his eyebrows in thought and slight fear. 

he nods, "true, plus it was a really good deal."

with their plan made, they begin to slowly turn around when a voice calls out to them, stopping them in their tracks, "oh look, it's the guy who ran away yesterday! you feeling up to it today then?"

"what do i say?" bambam begs and yugyeom shrugs helplessly. 

they both turn around slowly-  _"don't look him in the eye, he'll turn you to stone" "bambam shut up, they are right there"_ \- to see human puppy looking at them expectantly, expression open and friendly. basically the complete opposite to _jackson_  beside him who looked both like he couldn't give less of a shit about the two terrified men crouching by the door and like they were the biggest mistakes the earth had ever taken part in creating. 

"so?" human puppy prompts, looking hopeful. 

 _jackson_ is looking impatient now, "before all that, gaga," he turns to human pupp- gaga? a fitting name for someone who shares so many characteristics with a dog. though yugyeom can't judge, his boyfriend's name is  _bambam_ -, palm outstretched, "i need my flowers back for work, hurry up." 

his tone of voice is stern and yugyeom thinks that if it were to be used on him he would just crumble and maybe cry, but gaga just pouts and hands over the flowers. and wait-  _work_? what could a tattoo artist possibly need flowers for? was he going to use the torn of one of the roses to impale bambam's ear with? oh god. 

"yeah, yeah," gaga says, "now hurry off, i think you're scaring my customers." 

 _customers????_  

"customers???" bambam shouts, reading yugyeom's mind.

gaga looks confused now. 

"i- yes? you're my one o'clock, right? unless... you _are_ a customer? i'm not just assuming of anything," gaga- or jackson- or whoever he is says, moving towards the desk and scrolling down the screen, "bambam, yeah? you're mark and youngjae's friend."

"..yes," bambam says, sounding unsure and yugyeom can relate. if  _this_ is jackson then who the hell is the guy currently holding a bunch of flowers looking personally offended that they are wasting jackson's time. 

"is there a problem," the other man says, bambam and yugyeom trying their hardest not to cower in fear when he turns his glare on them. he hadn't even phrased it like a question, he just demands and expects an answer and answer they did. 

"i- no," bambam says hurriedly, looking seconds away from begging for his life, "i- we just thought that, erm- yanno. we didn't expect  _him-"_

" _didn't expect him_ what?" the man says harshly, crossing his arms against his chest. his chin looks about ready to snap and if bambam wasn't so scared he would have been laughing at the image it made. 

"jaebum-hyung, please," jackson cuts in like an angel from the sky, blessing the two youngest with his blessing of interruption, "you know exactly what he means, stop terrifying him. this is why we have barely any friends." 

within seconds jaebum is relaxing, yugyeom would even say he looked pleased with himself if his soul hadn't escaped from his body and left him an empty husk of a man. bambam's doing no better, arm wrapped tightly around yugyeom's waist and hand clutching yugyeom's from where it is dangling lifelessly from his shoulder. 

"jaebum-hyung over here," jackson explains, looking way to amused by the situation, "works as a florist in the shop across the street. i'm the guy who tattooed youngjae last month. don't worry, it's a common misunderstanding, happens all the time," he smiles and pats jaebum's cheek fondly, who looks like he's barely tolerating it, "everyone just thins jaebum-hyung is _way_ tougher than me, even though i have the more muscular body, which apparently means that he can't own a flower shop. which, rude." 

"but," bambam says, getting more comfortable the longer jackson talks and yugyeom can already tell that the two of them are going to get on  _way to well_ , "you don't have any tattoos and jaebum-hyung, i can call you hyung right?-" he doesn't stop to let jaebum answer and jaebum seems to be too busy trying to find where he lost the upper hand in the conversation to answer him, "has a lot." 

jackson's grinning now and oh god, these two should definitely not be friends based purely on the fact that jaebum looks like he's about to have a stroke, "so? how do you think jaebum got half of those tattoos? not every tattoo artist has to have tattoos. plus, for all you know i  _could_ have tattoos but that doesn't mean i might have them where you can see them," he winks and jaebum makes a sound like he's dying. 

"jackson-ah," jaebum says, voice strained as rubs the spot in between his eyes likes he's trying to will away a headache, "please try to stop yourself from flirting with your customers, especially when they look like they are underage." 

jackson cackles while bambam looks offended, "i'll have you know that i am twenty-two, old man."

jackson laughs even louder at this, "i like you," he decides. 

yugyeom tries to stop himself from face palming, what happened to the afraid and timid bambam from literally five minutes ago? jaebum looks like he's asking himself the same thing. bambam has made himself comfortable after breaking out of yugyeom's fear hold, leaning against the counter, chatting in rapid fire to jackson like they've been friends for years rather than seconds. 

"jaebum-ssi," yugyeom tries to salvage the situation, "i'm, erh, sorry about him." 

"don't worry about it.." he pauses and yugyeom fills in, "yugyeom." 

"don't worry about it, yugyeom-ah," jaebum says again, but he doesn't sound too sure of himself, "i've managed to deal with jackson this long, what's another one?" he looks like he's in pain and yugyeom pats him arm in sympathy, "and just call me hyung, i'm sure _your_ boyfriend and  _mine_ will insist of it." 

"okay," he says, watching jackson and bambam creating inside jokes already, "jaebum-hyung."

 

 

"i honeslty don't know how you do it, bambam-ah," yugyeom says as they walk back to their apartment. bambam with two new holes in his right ear and jackson's phone number in his pocket with plans to meet up for lunch in the next few days. 

bambam just grins, swinging their intertwined fingers back and forth, pleased not only to finally have his piercings but also a new friend. 

"you went from being afraid of jaebum-ss- jaebum- _hyung_ to calling him old man. i," yugyeom shakes his head while bambam laughs delightedly. 

"i don't know why youngjae or mark didn't introduce us sooner, me and jackson-hyung could have met  _ages_ ago," bambam says, tentatively touching his raw looking piercings and wincing when his finger tips brush against them. 

yugyeom scoffs, "i think we all know why they didn't." 

bambam smirks, pulling at yugyeom's hand and dragging him in to nearby cafe so they can get something to eat, "well at least i got a discount," he says. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> comment and leave some feedback yo 
> 
> or come find me on tumblr @phanficing and/or twitter @changkyunwhy im also up for the chat or the rant and i am never offline rip. 
> 
> thanks again and see u in the next one


End file.
